sentimientos escondidos
by Sele Mc
Summary: Es increíble lo que se hace por los amigos, y especialmente lo que se econde por no hacerles daño, sin saber que muchas veces nos equivocamos, todo por guardar silencio....
1. Prólogo

Hola a todas, bueno pues como aventura mia, me decidí a escribir un fic, sobre un poco lo que sería "mi realidad" con los BSB, jejeje, espero les guste..-

BSBye

Chris Carter o Pame

Sentimientos Escondidos

Prólogo

Es el día más importante en la vida de dos personas súper importantes, valga la redundancia, me decido a escribir esta historia... Más bien a contarles como fue que todo esto empezó hace ya más de diez años...

Empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Pamela Morales, tengo 27 años, soy guatemalteca y ahora trabajo en uno de los más prestigiados hoteles en Miami, Florida, una meta cumplida. Aproximadamente en el año de 1993 conocí a la que 9 años después se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, y también mi mayor rival. Se preguntarán porque mi mayor rival, bien es muy sencillo, ambas queríamos al mismo chico, 6 años mayor que nosotras, y al que tan solo lo veíamos como una bella ilusión, un sueño inalcanzable. Ella es Maria, ahora tiene 27 años también, guatemalteca, y una gran cantante, su sueño hecho realidad, ya que como ella siempre lo dijo, la música es su vida, y siempre lo será. En fin, como llegamos a ser rivales, muy simple, ella me presentó, por así decirlo, a un chico maravilloso, cuando lo hizo, teníamos 12 años, que sabíamos del amor, nada, así que puedo decir que la rivalidad empezó 3 años después cuando por azares del destino terminamos siendo las mejores amigas del mundo, buena despedida de la secundaria; ambas amábamos la música de ellos, digo ellos, porque él era parte del mejor grupo de música pop de ese entonces, y pues hay que admitirlo, siguen siendo; en fin, por digamos así, mi afán de competir con ella, empecé a fastidiarla con este chico, al cual ella adoraba incondicionalmente, y pues al final termine adorándolo yo también. Siempre lo tomamos como un juego, porque como antes, él era un sueño inalcanzable.

Así nos despedimos de nuestra escuela, era el año 2001, nuestro último año juntas, el siguiente año, estaríamos en escuelas distintas, literalmente, de montaña a montaña :P.

Pero a pesar de todo, gracias a la maravilla que era el Internet nos podíamos comunicar muy seguido, y pues seguíamos con nuestros juegos de pelearnos por el güero. Nada serio, los siguientes tres años, para mi fueron una tortura, termine en un colegio, supuestamente de alto prestigio, pero no moralmente, las chicas son educadas para sentirse las mejores y superiores, se les encierra en su burbujita de que papi y mami les van a resolver todo, no saben lo que es sufrir realmente y sobretodo, no sabían como recibir a las chicas nuevas, no hacían a un lado, creyéndose superiores. Un colegio muy frío, y no solo por el clima, las chicas así son educadas, y cuando llega alguien diferente, simplemente no lo aceptan. En fin, Maria siempre estuvo conmigo echándome porras, como siempre, y lo único que me hacía sonreír era cada vez que hablaba con ella, y pues con sus aventuras, bromas y el pleito me sacaba una verdadera sonrisa.

Maria por su parte estuvo en un gran colegio, conoció muchos amigos y amigas, tuvo esa dicha, y aparte logró uno de nuestros más grandes sueños, ir a Estados Unidos para verlo en concierto por segunda vez, pero ahora era solo él, ellas simplemente regreso maravillada, y con unas ganas de regresar de nuevo, y yo simplemente reía con ella, y me alegraba por ella, pero desde ese día nos forjamos la meta que haríamos hasta lo imposible por ir ambas a verlo, pero en eso una mala noticia para todas las fans: "Los BSB tomarán un receso, y es indefinido", vaya esto si nos puso tristes, pero en parte decidimos que era como un tiempo para lograr juntar el dinero, el permiso de nuestros padres y sobretodo que yo consiguiera los documentos para poder ir a Estados Unidos.

Después de tres años de espera por fin la noticia más esperada "BSB lanza su nuevo album en el verano de 2005"; wow era lo mejor que nos podía pasar, y a decir verdad ambas estábamos entusiasmadas, empezamos a planear lo que sería nuestro viaje para ir a Estados Unidos como fuera, yo empecé con el papeleo, tan sólo nos faltaba esperar el disco y que publicaran el tour, y así fue entre tanta espera, para finales del año 2004, ella se fue en sus acostumbradas vacaciones a Washington, mientras yo me quede en Guatemala, fue un fin de año muy ajetreado, ella extendió sus vacaciones hasta enero del 2005, mientras yo preparaba un viaje algo extraño, en la primera semana de diciembre fui con mis padres a visitar a mi hermano y su familia, porque su hijo cumplía un año, un bebe hermoso, en ese entonces, ahora es un niño muy grande, eso he visto por la fotos, en fin, estuvimos con ellos por tres días, luego regresamos a casa, a la capital, y estuvimos ahí por 2 días, luego partimos hacia el pueblo de donde es mi mama y su familia, porque una de mis primas se casaría, y así fue estuvimos ahí por un día, el día de la boda y al día siguiente seguimos con nuestro viaje hacia la playa, disfrutamos ese domingo, porque fue un domingo, y nos dormimos tarde por estar platicando, muy contentos, porque habíamos disfrutado el día. Pero no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba, al día siguiente todos nos despertamos con una noticia que cambió nuestras vidas radicalmente: mi hermana mayor y mi prima, que era otra de mis hermanas mayores, habían tenido un accidente automovilístico a las 6 de la mañana en carretera cuando regresaban a la capital para estar en sus trabajos. Como pudimos arreglamos todo, entregamos la habitación del hotel, y nos montamos en el carro de regreso, no llevábamos ni una hora de camino cuando mi mama habló con el papa de mi prima, y el le dio la noticia, mi hermana estaba grave en un hospital de un pueblo, a punto de ser trasladada a la capital, y el copiloto también, a quien hasta el día de hoy no he conocido, pero mi prima y el piloto, que cosas del destino, era esposo de otra prima, hermana de ella, habían fallecido en el mismo momento del accidente. Todavía recuerdo muy bien esos momentos, los gritos de mi madre, sin siquiera decirnos nada, lo sospeche, mi prima, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi peresita, como le decía yo, se me había ido, cuando mi madre nos lo dijo, yo no sabia que hacer, simplemente estalle en llanto, un llanto que me costo mucho quitar... Y a que viene todo esto, se preguntaran, muy simple, Maria no estaba en el país, pero en cuanto pude comunicarme con ella por internet le conté lo que paso, y desde lejos me mandaba todo su cariño... como siempre... cuando Maria regreso, era su cumpleaños, hice todo lo que pude para llegar a su casa con la mejor cara, pero no pude, en mis ojos tan solo había tristeza y soledad, y como siempre en ella encontré consuelo. A los cuarenta días de la muerte de mi prima, Maria estaba ya en el país, una noche estábamos hablando por el messenger cuando me despedí de ella porque tenia que ir a dormir, ya era tarde y a la mañana siguiente era la Misa que le hacíamos a mi prima por su descanso eterno, y sin siquiera pedirle que fuera, ella me pregunto a que hora, donde, y pues yo le dije. Mi sorpresa al día siguiente cuando íbamos saliendo de Misa, ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga, había llegado para estar conmigo, tan solo la vi, y mi impulso fue correr a abrazarla y llorar con ella, y cuando me di cuenta ella lloraba conmigo, nunca olvidare ese día, aún me parece como hubiera sido ayer.

Los siguientes meses, ella estuvo ahí para hacerme sentir bien, para que intentara dejar ir a mi prima, y cuando necesitaba llorar, ahí estaba ella siempre.

Y entre tanta tristeza, no sé como ella consiguió las nuevas canciones, bueno no todas, pero algunas, del nuevo disco de los BSB, y como siempre, me gravó un disco con ellas, y me lo regaló... en fin en ese disco encontré mi consuelo, especialmente en la canción Never Gone. Y así nos llegó el día más esperado en mucho tiempo, el lanzamiento del disco Never Gone, increíble, pero para mantenerme animada, reanudamos nuestros planes de ir al concierto, para ese entonces ya tenía mi documentación necesaria, ella, ni se diga, empezamos a buscar hoteles, los boletos, y pues logramos conseguirlos para primera fila al concierto de Tampa que sería el 23 julio todo estaba planeado, decidimos irnos un par de días antes, estábamos súper emocionadas, nuestro sueño de tantos años se hacía realidad, y aprovechando que las clases en la universidad habían terminado, aproveche para extender las vacaciones :P, y teníamos planeado regresar el 30 de julio.


	2. Cap 1

_**Capitulo 1: El viaje más esperado..**_

Y así empieza la historia, Maria, su familia, la mía, y yo, estamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional La Aurora, Guatemala, esperando el último llamado para abordar nuestro avión..

- mija, porfavor bien portadas, tranquilas, con cuidado, y nada de alborotos, y que lo disfruten.- me decía mi mamá.-

- no te preocupes mamita, que lo ultimo es lo que más vamos a hacer, y lo otro también, aunque lo de tranquilas, ahí si no se, porque es Nick , mami, es Nick :P.- le conteste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-

- si por eso lo digo...-

- mija bien portada, nada de comprar cosas inecesarias, nada de malgastar el dinero, solo para cosas importantes.- como siempre mi papa preocupándose por la plata.-

- ok, papaito, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien... Flaca, Ire, nada de portarse mal, y pues sorry por el té, pero toman muchas fotos, aunque perdón por no dejarles mi cámara, pero eso si es un poco imposible :P.-

- bueno vos y tus locuras, al fin conseguiste ir a orlando.- me decía mi hermana pequeña la flaca, jejej Viviana.-

- flaca, te dije que lo haría, aunque no es orlando a donde vamos, pero es cerca :P.-

- te cuidas, y que Diosito te acompañe.-

- gracias.

- más te vale que estés para la boda, porque si me haces eso para la boda ahí si te desheredo, y pues con cuidado, y bien portada, nada de estarte quieta y no tirartele encima si podes :D.- me dice mi hermana mayor Irene, claro la de la boda.-

- no te preocupes que no lo haré, si puedo acercármele que no hago :P

- Panchita...-(así me dice mi hermana de cariño).-

- pero que mal pensada.-

- se anuncia la salida del vuelo 456 de American Airlines con destino a Miami Florida y conexiones, por favor abordar en la puerta número 5.- se escucha la voz de una mujer por el micrófono.-

- pame, nos vamos...- se acerca Maria, después de haberse despedido de sus padres y hermanos.-

- ok, chaito a todos, y no lloren tanto por mi :P.- me despedí de mi familia y la de Maria, y ella de la suya y la mía, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta indicada, donde nos esperaba nuestro sueño.-

- estás lista?.- me pregunto Maria con una sonrisa.-

- desde siempre :D, vamos..- subimos al avión, nuestro viaje era de dos horas y media, ya que al llegar el avión a Miami, debíamos esperar 10 minutos para llegar a Orlando. Para todo esto llegamos a Orlando a las 3 pm.

- llegamos, ahora a buscar el bus, para ir a Tampa... ahí está...- a lo lejos se miraba un letrero que decía Tampa, así llegamos hasta donde estaba el chofer.- _Señor...- _Maria le pregunta a un señor con uniforme y que sostenía el cartel.-

- _dígame.- _

- _cuanto tenemos que esperar para salir a Tampa?.- _le preguntó.-

- _espero que no sea mucho, solo faltan 10 personas más, por lo pronto vayan hacia el bus y acomódense_.-

- _Muchas gracias.-_ le dijo Maria, y así nos dirigimos las dos hacia el bus, y nos acomodamos hasta el final de este, como siempre. Jejej.-

- Maria no lo puedo creer al fin, estoy aquí sentada en un bus, que me va a llevar a Tampa, para ver a mi novio.-

- Yo creí que venías a ver a los BSB no a Justin jajaja.- a lo que como siempre, reaccione viéndola con ojos de te mato.-

- no si ese es tu novio, además creí que ya habías aceptado que Nicko es mío, y eso fue enfrente, bueno no enfrente precisamente, pero igual, Vicky fue testigo.-

- eso fue en ese entonces, ahora ya defiendo lo que es mío.-

- o más bien, ya te regresó la locura, en imaginarte cosas que no son.-

- quien será la que imagina cosas.-

- Tú...- y por costumbre, empecé a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que la gente empezó a subir al bus, nos tranquilizamos, nos acomodamos bien, y para variar, las dos nos quedamos dormidas, con el discman, escuchando Never Gone.. Una hora después llegábamos al hotel, habíamos hecho reservaciones para el Tampa Riverwalk Hotel. Llegamos al Front desk, esta vez era mi turno de probar que tantos años de estudio, servirían para algo, jejej me tocaba hablar inglés..-

- _Buenas Tardes señorita_.- le dije a la recepcionista.-

- _Buenas Tardes, en que puedo ayudarlas_.-

- _Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Pamela Morales, es una habitación doble_.-

- _permitame por favor..._-

- _Gracias.-_

- _mmm... permitame un segundo.- me dijo y en su cara notaba preocupación_.-

- _está todo bien_.-

- _de hecho no, verá, el hotel ha sido sobrevendido, y pues no quedan cuartos libres...-_

- _Y que se supone que van a hacer?._-

- _no se preocupe que eso estamos arreglando en este momento, pero les pido una gran disculpa, esto se hace siempre en el hotel, pero no esperábamos tener tantos huéspedes este fin de semana_.-

- _ok, si yo sé de eso, pero que suerte la mía que tenia que me tenia que pasar justo a mi, en fin... esperaremos allá..._

- _no se preocupen que todo lo arreglaremos bien..._- así las dos nos fuimos a sentar a la sala, que estaba en el Lobby, muy linda por cierto.-

- te felicito, hablaste muy bien.- me dijo Maria, mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sofás que habían en el lobby.-

- gracias, pero te juro que me estaba muriendo de los nervios, la ultima vez que hable en inglés con alguien tartamudeé mucho :P.-

- pero vas mejorando.-

- ese es el punto, no?.-

- si, y que crees que vayan a hacer?.-

- bueno, se supone que según las reglas de todo esto del overbooking, es que nos tienen que mandar a otro hotel, con quien tengan conexiones para esto..-

- y si tenemos que pagar más, sabes que no tenemos más plata.-

- si lo sé, pero se supone que no, esto es error del hotel, no nuestro, no deben cobrarnos más.-

- más les vale.-

- o si...-


End file.
